


Parenting Techniques of the Kazanari Clan

by EphilliaAllora



Series: Timeskip AU [6]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, F/M, Familial Embarrassment, Found Family, Past Abuse Mention (Multiple), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphilliaAllora/pseuds/EphilliaAllora
Summary: What does it mean to be a family?Chapter 1 - Tsubasa and HibikiChapter 2 - Hibiki and MikuChapter 3 - Tsubas, Maria and CarolChapter 4 - Haruka and GenjuroChapter 5 - Chris and GenjuroChapter 6 - Tsubasa and YatsuhiroChapter 7 - Tsubasa and MariaThis is a bunch of short stories I wanted to bundle together as setup for future fics. I tried to balance it out so there was some happy moments to go with the darker themes.March 25th Update: Reformatted the fic for each short story to be its own chapter and added a new entry.





	1. Abuse

\--------July 12th 2017--------

Tsubasa checked her phone again, _it’s been almost an hour now_. Hibiki had sent her a message saying she was on her way, but this is late even for her. Tsubasa herself had arrived half an hour late to the tea house.

She thought back to a week earlier when Hibiki had proposed the lunch date. “ _We both reunited with our dads! We_ have _to celebrate!_ ” she had insisted.

“ _Very well, but it will have to wait until I return from London._ ”

“ _It’s a date then!_ ”

 _I should ring her to see if anything happened-_ Tsubasa’s thought is cut off as Hibiki slowly slid open the door to the private room. “Ah, Tachibana, I was wondering when you…” Tsubasa noticed the dimness around Hibiki immediately. As she sat down, Tsubasa could now see the redness around her eyes and nose. “Tachibana, did something happen?”

“Tsubasa I-” Hibiki took a gulp of air. “He, that is-” Tears well up in her eyes and and she chokes on a sob. “It was horrible Tsubasa. As soon as we got there, Mum was terrified. He gripped her wrist too tight and got this really scary look in his eye. And then Grandma came outside and the shouting started.” She sniffed. “She was yelling at him to leave and never come back, he screamed that the house was his. Everyone was yelling and I just, froze.” Hibiki wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. “Then he hit my Mum and I moved on instinct. One moment I was paralyzed and the next I had him pinned to the ground in a hold that could break his arm. I had to keep him there for almost half an hour before the police arrived to take him away.”

Tsubasa hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on Hibiki’s shoulder. “Tachibana, I’m so sorry It ended up like that.”

“The worst bit came after that.” Hibiki shook with another sob. “Mum sat me down and told me he had _always_ been like this. For years Grandma would take me out for ice cream or something and I'd come home to a really quiet house. Turns out every time Dad would get drunk he would hit my Mum.” She turned to look Tsubasa in the eyes. “She told me that the happiest day of her life was the day he walked out on us. We were poor, we didn't have any income and I wasn't even able to go to school because of how bad I was being bullied. But because _he_ was gone, she was finally happy.”

Tsubasa couldn't help but feel guilty. Yes, her Grandfather was still around, but she finally knew that her Father hadn't pushed her away because of their true relation, he had only been concerned for her wellbeing. She had spoken to him for the first time in years without the conversation feeling forced. He had even teased her with how close she had gotten with Maria and said he was looking forward to their next duet.

Tsubasa wished she could pass on some of that love, but all she could do is be there for her friend. She pulled Hibiki into a gentle hug. “Its okay to be upset.” Tsubasa rubbed Hibiki’s back. “You couldn't have known, your mother took every step to protect you from that environment.” Hibiki choked on another sob before flinging her arms around Tsubasa and burying her face in Tsubasa’s shirt. Tsubasa started to gently rub Hibiki’s back. “You can’t always help a person's nature. You did the best you could, people can only truly change if they wish to be a better person.” Hibiki nodded and clutched onto Tsubasa as her shuddering breaths begin to calm.

Slowly, she detached herself and took a deep breath. “You’d make a good mum, Tsubasa.”

Tsubasa immediately snorted at the compliment.

“H-hey! Im being serious!” Hibiki pouted.

Thankyou Tachi- Hibiki, that means a lot. Now Im sure youre hungry after that, what would you like to order?”

“Have they got any rice dishes…”


	2. Pregnancy

\--------August 18th 2025--------

 

“Miku come quickly!” Hibiki's shouting woke Miku at her desk, after a moment of panic and almost tripping over her chair she made her way to the living room.

“Hibiki whats wrong, is it time, do I need to call for the ambulance?” She already had her bag and keys by the time she had made it to the couch.

Hibiki looked up at her confused, “What? Oh no, no not yet, come over, quickly, he’s kicking.” She motioned Miku over and pulled her by the wrist to feel her swollen belly. “See? He’s energetic today.” Hibiki giggled.

“Oh, there he is.” Miku can faintly feel their son’s attempts at movement. “Looks like he takes after you in that regard.”

“Only if he starts punching then he-” Hibiki winced and gripped the arm of the couch. “Yes okay, he takes after me.”

Miku smiled, unable to pull her gaze away, after a moment Hibiki noticed. “Miku? What is it?”

“You’re so beautiful.” Miku said simply.

A blush blossomed on Hibiki’s cheeks and she looked away embarrassed. “Wh-where's this coming from!?”

“I don't say it enough, and you do look beautiful.” Miku leaned over and gently kissed her wife, careful not to put any pressure on her. “I think your hair looks lovely like this.”

Hibiki looked away shyly, but a grin reached her ears. “Yeah, I think having it longer makes me look more motherly.”

Miku smiled at her. “I think it suits you.” Hibiki wriggled closer to her and leant her head on Miku’s shoulder, content to enjoy each others presence.

Hibiki spoke. “Oh no.”

“What.”

“I think my water broke.” Hibiki gave her a nervous grin.


	3. Familial Embarrassment

\--------October 28th 2034--------

“It doesn't look that bad, calm down.” Carol was getting irritated with Tsubasa. “It looks fine, it's nothing you haven't gotten elsewhere on your body.”

“Carol, I can barely move the left side of my face.” Tsubasa retorted. “And even then a facial scar is a great deal more noticeable than one on my abdomen or back.”

Carol took a step with her hands on her hips. “Why is this upsetting you so much? You dropped the idol business years ago, you don't need to worry about your looks anymore.”

Tsubasa mumbled.

“What was that.”

“I said, I'm worried how Maria will take it.”

Carol couldn't help but smile. “I don't think you need to worry about that.”

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. “Why do you say that.”

“Oh because… look who it is, hi Mama.”

Tsubasa saw a pink blur in the doorway and a moment later Maria was standing over her, panic writ on her face.

Maria turned to Carol. “Is she going to be okay?”

“Yes she’s fine, I leeched all the poison out. Her gear took the brunt of it, going to take Elfnein a few nights to get it fixed. But Mother is healthy and hearty, if not a bit bruised.”

“Thank you dear.”

Carol held up two fingers. “Well one, it's my job.” She lowered one. “Two, why would I not bust my ass to save my own parent.”

“Thank you all the same.” She turned to Tsubasa. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a truck.” Tsubasa attempted a smile. “How does it look?”

Maria bit her lip before responding. “Can I be honest?”

“Please.”

“I think it's kind of hot.”

Carol made a disgusted noise from the other side of the room. Maria whirled around with her hands on her hips. “Oh be quiet Carol.”

“I don't need to hear that!” Carol motioned between the two of them. “Don't you have a private cabin for this stuff?”

Tsubasa sat up in her bed. “Then don't get caught having sex with Udiel in the medical bay again.”

“This is my only private space on the whole sub! It’s the only place I can be a sub on the sub!”

“Carol!” Shouted Tsubasa and Maria.

Carol threw her hands up in the air and stomped out into the hallway. “Fine! I’ll leave! Ask Grandpa to get me a private room in future.”

Tsubasa laid back down on the bed. “I would have hoped she had kicked the rebellious phase by her late 20s.”

“I think she still has issues,” Maria paused. “Expressing herself.”

“She’s certainly expressed herself on one of these beds often enough.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Sorry.” Tsubasa smirked. “So, my new scar is ‘hot’ is it?”

Maria pouted. “Oh don’t you tease me about this.”

Tsubasa felt her smile tug at her stitches. “I also got a few across my back and stomach if you want to see.”

“I…” Maria’s eyes darted to the doorway and back to Tsubasa slowly lifting her hospital gown.

Maria swatted playfully at Tsubasa’s hand. “Oh stop that, let me draw the curtains first.”


	4. Recovery

\--------November 2nd 2020--------

 

Genjuro Kazanari was in a good mood. He had a large dinner planned out, a full ham, three kilo steaks, a feast for his day off. Humming he added another item to the trolley, excited not only for the meal itself but an evening to himself in the kitchen.

Exiting the isle he stopped dead in his tracks,  _ Haruka Tachibana?  _ . Hibiki’s mother looked, stressed. Perhaps she was worried with the increased amount of field work SONG had been undertaking.

Genjuro took a breath, not one to shirk his duties, even off the clock, he wheeled his trolley towards Haruka. “Mrs Tachibana!” Genjuro raised his hand as he approached. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Haruka flinched at her name before relaxing. “Oh, Mr Kazanari, yes this is quite a surprise.”

She still looked tense, like a rabbit ready to sprint. Genjuro caught her gaze flicker behind her. Following her line of sight he spotted Akira Tachibana, skulking behind the fresh produce displays.

Genjuro swung his trolley around and leant down to Haruka’s ear. “Ma’am, would you mind if I accompany you?”

Haruka relaxed slightly. “Thank you Mr Kazanari, I would appreciate that.”

“Please, call me Gen.”

She laughed and started pushing her trolley towards a nearby isle. “Then feel free to call me Haruka.”

Genjuro followed her, “As you wish, Haruka. Do you have much shopping left to do?”

“I'm actually almost finished.” She placed a few cans into her trolley. “Yourself?”

“I was on my way to the checkout, but I’m in no hurry.” Genjuro thought for a moment. “I assume you’re all moved in now?”

“Yes, finally done unpacking, I hadn’t realised how many boxes there would be.” Haruka paused. “Oh, and thank you for setting Mother up in that retirement village. She keeps telling me how well they care for her, it sounds closer to a luxury resort.”

Genjuro smiled and nodded, trying to be humble. “Just consider it a work benefit of Hibiki’s.”

“I shall then.” Haruka placed another item into her trolley. “That's me done.” Haruka’s gaze flicked behind her again. “Gen, would you mind waiting and walking me to my car?”

“Not to impose, but I had already planned on that.”

She smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

“Please, its fine.”

The two made their way to the registers. Genjuro spotted Akira peeking around a display and took a step to the left to block his view of Haruka.

Genjuro quickly paid for his groceries and joined Haruka at the exit. As they walked to her car, he quietly asked. “How long has this been happening for?”

Haruka sighed. “About three years now.”

Genjuro had to be careful with his grip. “I understand it can be difficult coming to others with your problems. But please understand that SONG also assists extended family.”

“Thank you, I've been aware of the support program.” Haruka’s voice grew soft. “Hibiki has enough to worry about, I kept this away from her for almost 17 years I can keep it up.”

“You don't have to.”

Haruka stopped walking.

Genjuro turned. “Haruka?”

“I don't want her to think Im weak.” Haruka shuddered. “I need to be able to do this on my own-”

“You don't. You do not have to.” Genjuro leant down so he was eye level with Haruka. “Admitting you need help is not a sign of weakness.”

“I-” Haruka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She turned back to him and said quietly. “I’ll look into the support program Gen, thank you.”

“Any time. Now, which one is your car?”

“Oh, the silver one right here.”

“Let me help you with these then.” Genjuro picked up the groceries under his arms and placed them into the trunk. “Will you be alright to drive home?”

“Y-yes, its a closed complex so I can drive in safely.”

“No, are you going to be okay driving?”

“I’ll… manage.”

Genjuro nodded. “Very well, good night Haruka.”

“Goodnight Gen.” Haruka entered her car and reversed out. She waved to Genjuro through the window before pulling away.

Genjuro stood for a moment in the parking lot before turning his trolley and making his way back to the supermarket.

Akira peeked around nervously,  _ is that giant gone  _ ? Akira yelped as a hand reached around the corner of the building and slapped down like a thunderclap.

“Mr Tachibana.” The large man from earlier stepped around the corner,  _ what was his name? Gen… something.  _ “I would like to advise you to stop following Miss Haruka around.”

Akira was forced to look up, much to his embarrassment. He had no chance in a fight against this brute, but he puffed up his chest regardless. “W-whats it to you.”

“I have a vested interest in the wellbeing and safety of the family members of my employees.” Genjuro’s gaze hardened. “I also make it my job to remove any problems before they can fester.”

“What, you going to beat me bloody behind a supermarket?”

“I could,” Genjuro cracked his knuckles loudly. “I could also leave you dead on the pavement.” Akira felt a chill up his spine. “I could also organize to get away with it.” He leaned in close and grabbed Akira by the collar. “But I am here to simply give you a warning. Stay. Away. From. Them.” Genjuro shoved Akira backwards to he fell onto his rump. “Do I make myself clear?”

Akira mumbled.

Genjuro raised his voice. “ _ Do  _ I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes!” Akira scrambled backwards, tearing his pants. “I-I’ll stay away, I promise.”

“Good, consider this your final warning.” Genjuro turned and left, leaving Akira in what he was sure was a puddle of his own urine.


	5. Found Family

\--------February 14th 2022--------

 

Genjuro heard a knock at the door of his office,"Come in," he replied automatically. Chris walked in a moment later, her eyes down and attempting to make herself look small,  _ it must be a bad day  _ . "Come in Chris, take a seat." He stood up immediately and took a seat on the sofa across from her. He had become used to these talks, happy of the trust she must have to come to him with her problems.

Chris shifted on the couch, unable to find a comfortable spot. "I ah, got something on my mind."

Genjuro nodded, "Feel free to speak it."

Chris paused before continuing. "I’ve been looking into some stuff and like, crap I dunno how to say this, fuck." She pulled a slightly crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and pushed it across the coffee table. "H-have a read of it."

Genjuro raised an eyebrow and picked it up, careful as he unfolded it. His other eyebrow rose to meet its twin. He looked up at Chris, then back to the letter, then back to Chris. "Chris, this is-"

"Yeah I, I wanna be apart of the family, officially.” Chris tried to keep her voice even but her pace increased up as she continued. “You’re not a replacement but, Sis- Tsubasa has made me feel really welcome a-and you’ve been really supportive of me and, ah.” She locked eyes with Genjuro. “I wanna be your daughter, for real, if that's okay..." By the last sentence she had slowed back down and a hint of worry had crept into her voice.

Genjuro gave her a gentle smile. "Of course, Chris."

Relief physically washed over Chris and she giggled for a moment before catching herself. "N-now I dunno if I’ll call you dad, but you’ve been a lot like one. I just want everyone else to know, okay."

Gen chuckled as he walked to his desk to grab a pen. "I’ve grown quite fond of 'Old Man' so dont feel pressured." He said, filling out the rest of boxes before signing his name.

Chris joined him at the desk and gave the form a once over before looking up at Genjuro and smiling. "Okay then  _ Old Man  _ ."

"Don’t get cheeky.” Genjuro gently tousled her hair. “Now, I have some files to send off, do you want me to organize that for you?"

"Nah, I wanna do it myself.” Chris smoothed out the form before carefully folding it. “Heh, I guess if you do marry Haruka now, Hibiki will be my actual sister."

Genjuro groaned. "I wish you would all stop pressuring us on that."

Chris grinned at him. "It’s fun to tease you."


	6. Marriage

\----8th June 2022----

 

Yatsuhiro Kazanari tried to ease his daughters worries. “Tsubasa, it's going to be fine. We all rehearsed the ceremony, twice. Everything has been taken care of.”

Tsubasa continued to pace around the waiting room, biting her thumbnail. “Im sorry father. I just, I want things to go perfect this time.” She stopped pacing and let out a sigh. “We had to wait years so we could redo this properly.” Tsubasa stared down at the floor, clutching her dress.

“It's going to be okay.” Yatsuhiro walked over and placed his hands on Tsubasa’s shoulders. “Just outside that door is a room full of people who love you and want the best for you. Standing at the altar is one of the bravest women I have ever met, and she's going to be your wife.” He smiled at her. “No one is going to let this day be anything less than perfect for you.”

Tsubasa nodded before leaning forward and hugging Yatsuhiro. As he returned the embrace, he felt his daughters body shake with quiet sobs. “No one would fault you for worrying, for an event like this its natural.” Yatsuhiro gave Tsubasa gentle squeeze before pulling back from her. “I only wish your mother was here to see this.”

“Me too father.” Tsubasa wiped her eyes. “What was mother like on your wedding day?”

Yatsuhiro smiled, “She was ecstatic. The priest had to ask her twice to calm herself.”

Tsubasa laughed. “And how were you then?”  
“Oh,” Yatsuhiro chuckled. “I started crying as soon as I saw your mother, she was the most beautiful woman Id ever seen, and I was going to wed her.” He took a deep breath to try and calm himself lest memory bring him to tears. “You look alot like her today.”

There was a brief knock at the door before Hibiki's head emerged from around the doorframe. “Are you ready Tsubasa?”

Tsubasa took a deep breath before answering. “Yes, I’ll be out in a moment.”  
“Awesome! I’ll let everyone know.” Hibiki let the door fall open as she bounded back down the hallway.

Yatsuhiro offered his arm. “Shall we?” 

Tsubasa took hold of her father's arm and looked up at him. "Try not to cry on your way to the altar."

Yatsuhiro chuckled. "I'll be sure to offer you my handkerchief before I hand you over." 

Tsubasa playfully nudged Yatsuhiro with her shoulder as they left the room.

  
  



	7. Birthday: May 25th

\----25th May 2020----   
  


 

 

“Tsubasa? Is that you?”

Tsubasa had barely set foot into the apartment before she heard her wife call out. “Yes, is something wrong?”

“I ah,” Maria started to reply. “I need your help in the bedroom.”

“Coming,” Tsubasa dropped her bag at the door and kicked off her shoes before making her way down the hall. Opening the door, she found Maria laying on their bed. She had wrapped herself in ribbons and was sporting a large novelty bow on her chest.  
“H-happy birthdayyy,” Maria said with a nervous giggle. “N-now don’t laugh-”

Tsubasa burst out into laughter.

“Tsubasa! Please!” Maria started to wriggle forward across the bed. “I need you to help undo this- Ah!” 

“Got you,” Tsubasa stopped Maria’s fall and gently eased her back onto the bed. “Now, how did you get stuck?” She started to pick apart the sticky knot of ribbon and tape.

“The guide seemed simple enough, but by the end of it I got a bit tangled.” Maria sighed as she shook her tightly bound wrists. “Miku told me it was very easy to follow and it would be a nice surprise.”

Tsubasa paused before replying. “Why does  _ Kohinata _ know how to do this.” She drew out her sentence, confused.

Maria chuckled, “I’m beginning to think that her and Hibiki aren't as ‘vanilla’ as we think they are.”

Tsubasa hummed in agreement, “There you go, all free-” She grunted as she was forced onto her back and sunk into the bed.

“Now it's time for the second part of your present.” A predatory smile had appeared on Maria’s face.

“Happy birthday to me then.” Tsubasa put her arms around Maria’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Tsubasa! Figured Id do a short fic to celebrate the best girls birthday.


End file.
